1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing structure suitable for securing a connector housing having a plurality of terminals to a printed board for example.
2. Description of Related Art
As a securing structure for a connector of this kind, there are proposed a solder-securing type structure shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, and a screw-securing type structure shown in FIG. 4.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a solder-securing type connector 1 includes a box-like female connector housing 2 provided with substantially U-shaped male terminals 3 projecting from inside to outside of the housing 2 in a plurality of rows.
One ends 3a of the male terminals 3 projecting outside from the connector housing 2 are allowed to pass through terminal through holes 4a formed in a printed board 4 and secured to the printed board 4 (this portion is shown with a symbol H in the drawings) by solder. The other ends 3b of the terminals 3 exposed inside of the connector housing 2 are fitted into female terminals (not shown) of a companion male connector 5 to which a wire harness is connected.
In the case of a screw-securing type connector 6, as shown in FIG. 4, the connector 6 includes a box-like female connector housing 7 provided with substantially bar-like male terminals 8 projecting from inside to outside of the housing 7 in a plurality of rows. A pair of flanges 7a and 7a projecting from opposite sides of the connector housing 7 are respectively provided with screw inserting holes 7b and 7b.
When the connector 6 is secured to the printed board 4, one ends 8a of the terminals 8 are allowed to pass through terminal through holes 4a of the printed board 4 and in this state, screws 9a are inserted through screw-insertion holes 7b of the pair of flanges 7a and 7a, and through screw-insertion holes 4b and 4b of the printed board 4, and the connector 6 and the printed board 4 are fastened and secured to each other through nuts 9b and 9b.
A similar technique concerning the securing structure of the solder-securing type connector 1 is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. H6-60067.
However, in the case of the above-described conventional securing structure of the solder-securing type connector 1, an operator must keep holding the connector 1 with his or her hand or a jig etc., so that the connector 1 will not come off until the soldering operation is completed, and the operability is inferior. Further, as shown in FIG. 3, the connector 1 and the printed board 4 is secured to each other while a gap t remains therebetween in some cases, and the reliability is inferior.
Further, in the case of the securing structure of the screw-securing type connector 6, the plurality of separate parts exclusively used for securing operation such as the screws 9a, 9a and the nuts 9b, 9b are absolutely necessary and thus, the number of parts is increased, and the weight and cost are increased.